Episodio 1
by pandows77
Summary: Disfrutad:D


No Soy Autor De Ninguna Serie:The Legend Of Zelda,Digimon,Pokemon,Mario Bros, And Others

Episodio 1:Un Llamado Del Otro Mundo(Young Link)Era Ocarina Of Time.

En El Reino De Hyrule,Se Dieron Muchas Batallas,Algo Que La Gente Del Reino No Olvidan,Son Los Actos De Coraje De Uno Mismo.

Mientras Tanto Ganondorf Logró Conseguir Los Permisos Del Rey,Donde Impa Y Zelda Planeaban Alejarse De Lo Más Pronto Posible.

En El Otro Lado Los Domadores Tuvieron Un Reencuentro Donde Unas Diosas Decían Una De Ellas Llamada Farore Dijo: Que Un Niño Que Blande La Espada Como Maestro Apareceria Y Mataría A Todos Esos Seres Oscuros.

Obviamente Aceptaron La Profecia Pero Ellos Mismos No Sabían A Que Destino Se Enfrentaban.(Es Una Referencia Hacia El Zelda 1 En Donde El Viejo Te Decia Es Peligroso Salir Ahi Afuera Sin Un Arma)

Mientras En Hyrule Plenamente En El Bosque Kokiri,Allí Vive Un Niño Donde No Tenia Un Hada Entonces El Gran Árbol Deku Le Dijo A Navi,¡Oh Navi La Hada Estoy Maldito Los Tiempos Oscuros Se Acercan Ve Navi Y Busca A Tu Compañero Que No Tiene Un Hada!.

Entonces Rápidamente Navi Voló Allí Para Consolar Al Triste Niño.Navi Reconoció Muchas Caras Pero Nada Como El De Una Criatura Extraña.

No Le Dió Importancia Siguió Y Entró A La Casa Del Joven.El Joven No Era Mas Que Link Un Guerrero Fuerte Y Aceptable Un Campeón Coml Dirían Los Digimonsters.

Vamos Decía Un Hada.Link Aún Retumbado Triste,Hey Escucha El Gran Árbol Deku Quiere Verte Dijo La Hada.Link Se Volteó A Mirar A Otro Lado.Navi Le Dijo:¡¡Oh Vamos El Destino De Varios Mundos Dependen De Ti Héroe!!.

Link De Pronto Se Levantó Y Navi Le Dijo:Escucha Con Atención Soy Navi Tu Compañera,Fuiste Elegido Por Las Tres Diosas.Al Escuchar Esto Link Estaba Muy Feliz.Encontremos Tus Cosas Dijo Navi

Refiriéndose A La Espada Y El Escudo.

Y Link Asintió Con La Cabeza

Primero Buscó La Espada Kokiri Y Luego El Escudo.Una Vez Armado Link Se Dirigió Al Gran Árbol Deku.Y Navi Dice Gran Arbol Deku Regrese Con El Niño.Y El Gran Árbol Deku Responde:¡¡Oh Navi Que Alegría Me Da De Verte,Hola Link.Seguro Pensarás Por Que Te Llame!! Y Link Algo.Confundido Asintió Y El Gran Árbol Deku Dice:¡Estoy Maldito Link Tengo Una Maldición Que Ganondorf Me Lanzó!.

Link Sorprendido.Desenvainó Su Espada Y Escudo Refiriéndose A Que Puede Entrar Y El Gran Árbol Le Dice:¡Es Una Prueba Para Demostrar Tu Coraje Link!.

Entonces Puedes Entrar!!.Cuando Terminaron Las Palabras Del Mismo Abrió Su Boca Sólo para Que Link Viajase Por Dentro Una Vez Dentro Link Cumplió Mató A La Reina Gohma La Araña Paralizadora.

Y Una Vez Link Regresado Dijo El Arbol ¡Link!¡Gracias Por Liberarme Como Gesto De Tu Demostración Heroica Te Entrego Mi Alma!.De Pronto El Árbol Le Entregó Una Piedra Espiritual A Link.

Y Antes De Morir Dijo:¡Adios!.Y Navi Respondió:Nos Vemos Gran Árbol Deku.Una Vez Saliendo Para Hyrule Una Niña De Cabello Verde Dijo:¿Te Vas Muy Pronto? Y Link Paralizado Por El Mero Dicho Iba A Reclamar Pero Ella:Lo Interrumpió ¡No! No Me Digas Nada Se De Tu Destino Y No Voy A Detenerte Sólo Que Quería Darte Mi Ocarina Como Un Obsequio De Pronto La Niña Conocida Como Saria.

Le Entregó A Link Una Ocarina De Madera.Y Pronto Él Se Fue Pero Navi Le Recordó La Misión De Ir A Ver A Zelda.Una Vez Link Terminado Los Calabozos De Goron Y Zora (Ya Saben Haber Matado A El Rey Dongo Y Al Otro Que Vive Dentro Del Rey Jabu Jabu)Y Ya Con Las Tres Piedras Espirituales Apareció Zelda Escapando De Ganondorf El Rey Se Demostró Algo Molesto Y Dijo:Hmmp.Los Perdí.

Oye Tú Niño Has Visto A La Princesa Del Destino Osea A Zelda Y Link No Dijo Nada Y Desenvainó Su Espada Y Escudo Ganondorf Se Echó A Reir Y Dijo Jejeje Entonces ¿Quieres Enfrentarme? Bien. Pero No Tomará Mucho Tiempo Y Lanzó De Su Mano Una Bola De Energia Qué Empujó A Link Y Le Dijo No Te Entró metas Niño Y Mi Nombre Es Ganondorf Rey Del Mal Y Se Echó A Cabalgar Para Seguir A Zelda.

Link Un Poco Confundido Nadó Hacía Las Aguas Y Encontró La Ocarina Del Tiempo.Y De Pronto Zelda Le Transmitió A Link El Don De Haberse Aprendido(Me Refiero A La Parte En Dónde Debemos De Tocar Por Primera Vez La Canción Del Tiempo) La Canción Del Tiempo.Tan Pronto Como La Aprendió Rápidamente Fue Hacía El Templo Del Tiempo Y Dijo Navi:Allí Esta Coloca Las Piedras Ahí. Y Link Las Puso

Y Tocó La Canción Del Tiempo Dónde Luego Se Abrieron Unas Puertas Que Conducían A La Espada Maestra.Y Una Vez Dentro Le Dijo Navi:Allí Esta La Hoja Legendaria La Que Empuña Al Mal La Espada Maestra.Tan Pronto Como Link Sacó La Espada Fue Llevado A La Recámara De Los Sabios Donde Link Había Estado Dormido Por Mucho Tiempo(Para Ser Especificos 7 Años).

Ganondorf Entró Al Reino Sagrado Y Obtuvo La Trifuerza Del Poder,Zelda Tenía La Trifuerza De La Sabiduria Y Link La Del El Coraje.¡Bien Hecho Link!.Dijo Una Voz Y Link Prestó Atención A La Voz Y No Era Más Que Rauru El Sabio De La Luz Antes De Irse Le Comentó Que Había Viajado 7 Años Al Futuro Y Qué Ganondorf Hizo Un Caos En Hyrule Y Antes De Irse Le Comentó Que El No Era Un Kokiri Como Lo Pensaba En Realidad Era Un Hyliano.Y Le Entrego A Link La Medalla De La Luz Por Sacar La Espada Y Antes De Marcharse Le Dijo Rauru

¡Otros Dioses Te Esperan Héroe No Les Fallé Por Favor Salva Los Mundos!.Y Link Asintió Sabiendo Que Tanto Hyrule Como Otros Mundos Estaban En Peligro Y Volvió Al Templo Link Vió La Afilada Espada Maestra Con El Escudo Hyliano Y Se Marchó Pero Antes Apareció Un Ninja Un Sheikah Para Ser Precisos Su Nombre Era Sheik Se Presentó Y Dijo:Que Lo Ayudaría Durante Un Buen Tiempo.

Dijo:Que Recolectara La Medallas Faltantes Y Cuando Las Obtuviera Le Avisara.Paso Un Largo Tiempo( La Parte Es Muy Larga Asi Que Lo Resumo Link Tiene Que Ir Al Templo Del Agua Para Conseguir El Longshoot O Gancho Largo Y Salvar A Ruto,Después Irse Al Templo Del Bosque Donde Debe Conseguir El Arco De Las Hadas O Fairy Bow,Rescatar A Saria,Para Luego Pasar Por El Templo Del Fuego Y Rescatar A Darunia Y Conseguir El Martillo Megaton O Megaton Hammer,Para Luego Pasar Por El Templo Del Espiritual Y Conseguir Los Guanteles Dorados Y El Escudo Espejo O Mirror Shield,Y Obviamente Rescatar A Nabouru, Para Luego Continuar En El Templo De Las Sombras Donde Debemos Conseguir Las Lentes De La Verdad O Lens Of Truth).

Y Link Con Las 6 Medallas Ya En Su Posesión.Se Las Entregó A Sheik Y Para Su Sorpresa Era La Misma Princesa Zelda Hasta Que Ganondorf La Capturó Y Dijo:Si La Quieres Guerrero Enfrentate Ante Mi,En Mí Castillo Y La Princesa Desapareció Link Furioso Decide Ir Al Castillo Para Su Sorpresa El Castillo Estaba Flotando Hasta Que Apareció Un Puente Donde Rápidamente Link Fue.

Una Vez Dentro Pasado Todos Los Obstáculos Se Encontró Cara A Cara Con Ganondorf Lucharon Pero Ganondorf No Seguía La Línea Y Dijo Rendido Ésto No Ha Terminado Y Creó Un Portal Para Escapar De Hyrule Link Confundido Zelda Dijo:Se Supone Que Eso No Debía Pasar.

Y El Castillo Paso A Derrumbarse A Estar Derrumbado Pero Lo Bueno Es Que Ganondorf No Estaba Más Como Sí Hubiera Muerto De Pronto Todo El Mal Desapareció Link Le Entregó La Ocarina A Zelda Y Se Fue A Su Tiempo De Niño Navi Estaba A Punto De Morir Y Se Alejó De La Vista De Link.Donde Comienza Otra Aventura.


End file.
